utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Mahou
Usage Policy To prevent abuse of Yuki's voicebank her creator has set up a usage policy. Nothing outrageous is asked, but it's still documented for referencing purposes. I. Subject restrictions: 1) You will not use Yuki in a racist, hate fuelling, violence promoting, discriminating or downright insulting manner. Having these as a song subject is okay, but not in a way that promotes, praises, encourages, etc. 2) You are not allowed to make Yuki fall in love with a guy. 3) Romantic crushes should be age 15 and up. Technically 14 should still be okay as Yuki is 19 years old, but I think that is simply too young. 4) No explicit gore is allowed. Blood imagery and suggestion is okay, but no details on things like wounds, damage to organs, etc. Canibalism is not okay either. 5) You are not allowed to make works using Yuki that depict or are about outrageous sexual activities. (A list of them is found in the usage policy that comes with her voicebank. It's not put up here due to rather explicit wording.) 6) No songs about Yuki taking drugs or drinking alcohol are acceptable. 7) You are not allowed to make Yuki sing any religious songs themed around religions that revolve around one or multiple gods. For other religions, ask first. 8) No political propaganda. Anthems are allowed if they do not promote religion, hate or anything else already restricted in this User Agreement and there is no restriction by the anthem's country on covering said anthem. II. Voice acting: 1) You are allowed to use Yuki for voice acting rather than songs. The aforementioned subject restriction rules still hold true, however. III. Redistribution and edits: 1) You will not redistribute her voicebank or modifications of it. This is including, but not limited to: your personal domain, site, blog, etc., any file sharing site, e-mail, any instant messenger client, offline means (CD, USB, etc.) and any other ways. Linking to her online voicebank is allowed, on the condition that you link to her voicebank folder on MediaFire and NOT to the files themselves. 2) Before you go ahead and publish a video or audio file with a Yuki fanmade or edit, please ask permission for it first. 3) Any edits, fanmades, etc. Are not to be redistributed in any way. Instead, link back to Yuki's original voicebank. If it's a fanmade with flags, feel free to share the specifics for those flags with others. 4) Always give me credit when you publish a video or audio containing your Yuki edit. 5) You have no obligation to stick to Yuki's appearance and overall character. However, the sexual orientation rule still applies no matter how much you change her appearance and personality. Supplemental Information Hair color: Butterscotch blonde with a spikey ponytail (it looks like it's starshaped from the front and back) Headgear: Hairclips shaped like a cross in her bangs. Eye color: Brown Earphones: Black Earphones decorated with white spade symbols on the ear parts and cat ears near the top. Dress: Usually wears just white and black clothes with silver accents (e.g. for accessoires, like a chain or jewelry). Her clothes might also contain references to the spade symbol and/or cats. Any lights used for decorations are usually coloured in icy blue/cyan, but can be any colour that appears in the northern light. See concept art for details. Her design isn't set in stone, but it usually sticks to a tomboyish/crossdressing style. Voice Configuration Yuki originally was created as a romaji voicebank and currently supports both hiragana and romaji input. Her voicebank is currently being redone and is currently not available. Please wait for further announcements regarding her voicebank. Act information Unlike most UTAUs, Yuki's acts do not resemble rerecording but added features. Act 1: Released for April Fools 2010, lacks an oto.ini file, romaji only, Japanese only. No re-release is planned. This act is usually used for joke songs, not to be taken seriously. Dubbed Aelien Yuki for it's weird voice. Act 2: Released, lacks oto.ini configuration, romaji only, Japanese only. Act 3: Beta released (final version is a work in progress), oto.ini mostly configured, Romaji and Hiragana supported, Japanese only. This version won't be updated any longer. Re:ACT 3: This is the first rerecording made of Yuki. This so called Re:ACT is still in the progress of being recorded and configured and will be released once both Japanese and English are complete. Future plans include recording of all Japanese syllables and multilingual support for English, French and Russian (if possible/doable). The information seen here is based on data provided by the author. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Mahou Yuki Mahou Yuki Mahou Yuki Mahou Yuki Mahou Yuki Mahou Yuki Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:LGBT Category:Lesbian UTAU